finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)/Enemy Intel
Enemy Intel is a part of Datalog. It entries list nearly all information about enemies; the exceptions are: *CPs gained for defeating enemy. *Strength and Magic of an enemy. *Number of ATB gauge segments along with their abilities. The player is rewarded with the trophy/achievement Loremaster upon fully revealing 100 enemies' info in the datalog. Soldiers PSICOM Shock Troops :PSICOM Enforcer :PSICOM Tracker :PSICOM Scavenger :PSICOM Raider :Sanctum Seraph :Targeting Beacon :Targeting Beacon PSICOM Hunters :PSICOM Warden :PSICOM Ranger :PSICOM Predator :PSICOM Infiltrator :Sanctum Archangel PSICOM Artillery :PSICOM Bombardier :PSICOM Destroyer :Sanctum Celebrant PSICOM Airborne :PSICOM Aerial Recon :PSICOM Aerial Sniper :PSICOM Dragoon PSICOM Epopts :PSICOM Huntress :Sanctum Inquisitrix PSICOM Elites :PSICOM Marauder :PSICOM Executioner :PSICOM Warlord :PSICOM Reaver :Sanctum Templar Corps Footman :Corps Regular :Corps Watchman :Corps Pacifex :Corps Steward Corps Gunman :Corps Gunner :Corps Marksman :Corps Tranquifex :Corps Defender Militarized Units Drones :Watchdrone :Deckdrone Tilters :Myrmidon :Crusader :Orion :Viking Golems :Uhlan :Bulwarker Cognispeeders This category gathers all information about cognispeeders. They are quick and deadly futuristic motorcycles powered by AMP. :Ciconia Velocycle :Falco Velocycle :Milvus Velocycle :Aquila Velocycle Armatures :Midlight Reaper :Megrim Thresher :Havoc Skytank :Starboard Hull :Starboard Turret :Portside Hull :Portside Turret Razorclaws :Pantheron :Thexteron :Adamantheron Zwerg Droids :Zwerg Scandroid :Zwerg Metrodroid Vespids :Vespid :Vespid Soldier Leeches :Frag Leech Armadons :Lucidon :Thermadon Flan :Flanitor :Flanborg Behemoths :Beta Behemoth :Alpha Behemoth :Lodestar Behemoth :Proto-behemoth Annihilators This category gathers all information about annihilators. They are inventions of PSICOM and are meant to kill quickly any threat from Pulse. :Manasvin Warmech :Manasvin Warmech :Anavatapta Warmech :Garuda Interceptor :Kalavinka Striker :Aster Protoflorian :Vernal Harvester :Ushumgal Subjugator :Ushumgal Subjugator :Tiamat Eliminator :[[The Proudclad|The Proudclad]] :[[The Proudclad#Second Encounter|The Proudclad]] Feral Creatures Beasts This category gathers all information about wolves. They can use Virulent Breath to poison their enemies. :Silver Lobo :Gorgonopsid :Uridimmu :Amam :Mánagarmr :Ugallu :Megistotherian Terraquatics This category gathers all information about frogs. :Bloodfang Bass :Breshan Bass :Hedge Frog :Mud Frog :Ceratosaur :Ceratoraptor Spooks This category gathers all information about spooks. They can call allies, if there are few during battle. :Gremlin :Garchimacera :Imp :Ahriman :Leyak :Rangda :Adroa :Verdelet Daemons This category gathers all information about daemons. :Incubus :Succubus :Skata'ne :Stikini :Yaksha :Yakshini :Rakshasa Stalkers This category gathers all information about stalkers - plant enemies. :Barbed Specter :Triffid :Mushussu Armadillions This category gathers all information about armadillions, enemies with high HP and hard to stagger. :Scalebeast :Gurangatch :Navidon Nudibranchs This category gathers all information about slugs. :Crawler :Noctilucale :Alraune :Rafflesia Wyverns This category gathers all information about wyverns. Before War of Transgression they were used as transport on Gran Pulse. Presumably Dia clan members from Oerba hunted them. :Wyvern :Svarog :Amphisbaena :Zirnitra Woodwraiths This category gathers all information about woodwraiths. :Enki :Enlil :Bandersnatch :Jabberwocky Oretoises This category gathers all information about oretoises - giant tortoises lurking over the Archylte Steppe on Gran Pulse. They are giant and difficult to kill. :Adamantoise ::Left Foreleg ::Right Foreleg :Adamantortoise ::Left Foreleg ::Right Foreleg :Adamanchelid :Long Gui ::Left Foreleg ::Right Foreleg :Shaolong Gui Flan This category gathers all information about flans. Their special move, Merge, allows them to combine themselves for more powerful ones. :Flan :Dire Flan :Monstrous Flan :Rust Pudding :Ferruginous Pudding :Corrosive Custard :Flandragora :Hybrid Flora :Phosphoric Ooze :Alchemic Ooze :Gelatitan :Ectopudding Behemoths This category gathers all information about behemoths. When their HP is about 50% they stand up and fully recovers their HP. States, however, are not dispelled. :Feral Behemoth :Greater Behemoth :Kaiser Behemoth :Behemoth King :Humbaba Goblins This category gathers all information about goblins. They have high Strength and can call allies. :Goblin :Goblin Chieftain :Munchkin :Munchkin Maestro :Borgbear :Borgbear Hero Sahagin This category gathers all information about sahagins. They physically resembles sahagins from Final Fantasy X. :Sahagin :Dagonite :Orobon Ochu This category gathers all information about ochus and their companions. They are very difficult to defeat. :Ochu :Microchu :Neochu :Picochu Cactuars This category gathers all information about cactuars. They use Needle abilities to deal tremendous damage and some can transform into more powerful kinds. :Cactuar :Giant Cactuar :Cactuar Prime :Flowering Cactuar :Gigantuar Tonberries This category gathers all information about tonberries. :Tonberry Pulse Automata Pulsework Soldiers :Pulsework Soldier :Pulsework Knight :Pulsework Gladiator :Pulsework Centurion :Pulsework Champion Combat Engineers :Boxed Phalanx :Hoplite :Ambling Bellows :Cryptos Centurions :Berserker ::Centaurion Blade :Tyrant ::Centaurion Blade :Immortal ::Centaurion Blade Bombs :Bomb :Circuitron :Cryohedron Armaments :Dreadnought :Juggernaut Cie'th Shambling Cie'th :Ghoul :Ghast :Strigoi :Taxim :Vampire :Sacrifice Winged Cie'th :Wight :Pijavica :Nelapsi :Varcolaci :Edimmu :Chonchon :Penanggalan Unusual Cie'th :Vetala :Raktavija :Seeker The Undying This category gather all information about Cie'th, The Undying. They are powerful Cie'th who defied their Focus-giver. :Mithridates :Bituitus :Geiseric :Syphax :Numidia :Attacus :Wladislaus :Vercingetorix Others Fal'Cie This category gathers all information about fal'Cie, god-like creatures of Cocoon and Pulse, and their battle allies. :Anima ::Right Manipulator ::Left Manipulator :Dahaka :Barthandelus ::Right Pauldron ::Right Ailette ::Left Pauldron ::Left Ailette :Barthandelus :Barthandelus :Orphan :Orphan L'Cie This category gathers all l'Cie, humans branded by fal'Cie magical abilities, encountered in battle during storyline. :Cid Raines Eidolons This category gathers all information about Eidolons, summons from Final Fantasy XIII. :Odin :Stiria :Nix :Brynhildr :Alexander :Hecatoncheir :Bahamut Category:Final Fantasy XIII Datalog